Wetsuits hung to dry from a conventional hanger of the prior art wear out prematurely in the shoulder area because they are hung to dry while heavy and wet. Further, water must travel the full length of the wetsuit in order to exit, resulting in lengthy drying time. Finally, moisture from the wetsuit can damage the door or object it is being hung against, and dirt or debris from the object it is being hung against can transfer to the wetsuit. What is needed, therefore, is a wetsuit hanger that overcomes the disadvantages discussed above.